


GOT Group Chat

by genewilderkinnie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: What if GOT took place in the Modern world?
Relationships: Bronn/Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Idiots-

**Jaime added snowwhitesdwarf, Cersei, and 6 others**

Cersei: Jaime what is this?

Daenerys: ^

snowwhitesdwarf: whoever put my name like this, fuck you.

Sansa: you do Tyrion so dirty @Cersei 

Cersei: how did you know? 🤧😂

Arya: don't worry. We just know.

Robb: alright, Jaime you had your fun. Why are we all here?

Jaime: I feel as if we should try to get along with Cersei. I understand you all don't like her.

**snowwhitesdwarf changed their name to Tyrion**

Tyrion: have you actually forgotten why we all except you and Robert hate her?

Arya: ^

Robb: she tried to fight Tyrion and lost 😂

Cersei: because he had an advantage-

Tyrion: sis, how tf did I have an advantage? How? Explain-

Sansa: is she actually trying to justify why she lost? 😂💀

Cersei: ...

Tyrion: I'm waiting for an answer?

Arya: 💀

Jaime: ...

Robb: she can't give an answer cuz she know you did-

Sansa: he whooped dat ass and now she won't talk about it.

Cersei: I couldn't reach him-

Tyrion: i-

Arya: 😂💀

Robb: well, he's 4'4, what did you expect?

Sansa: she did NOT 😂😂

Jon: what did I miss?

Daenerys: Cersei trying to justify why Tyrion won 💀🤧

Jon: 💀 

Jon: she know she got her ass whooped because he easily drop kicked her ass 💀😂

Jaime: GOODBYE 😂😂

Tyrion: 💅🏾

Sansa: WHAHAHJSSNSKSJS

Arya: girl bye 😂😂😂

Robb: I'm wheezing rn

Arya: SANSA'S CHOKING OMG 😂😂😂

Cersei: idiots-

Robb: tf you being salty for??

Sansa: we didn't get our arses kicked by a 4 foot person, you did 😂😂

Tyrion: and I'd do it again 

Arya: as you should-

Sansa: 💅🏾💅🏾

Cersei: I gtg-

Cersei: fuck all of you

Tyrion: 😫🖕🏽

Sansa: 😋🖕🏽


	2. Sis what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion, Sansa + Arya being the Holy Trinity 😂

Sansa: [ _VIDEO]_

Sansa: Not Tyrion roasting a random kid for teasing him 😂😂

Tyrion: 😂💅🏾

Arya: WHAGAGAHHAH Y'ALL BULLYING A CHILD 😂😂😂😂

Robb: 🤧 you 3 are arseholes 😂

Cersei: what happened?

Tyrion: watch the video Sansa sent 😂😂

Baratheon: hello everyone.

Arya: sis who is this?

Tyrion: the dude whose baby mama fucked someone else but raising their kids💀💀

Sansa: sis what now-

Robb: ☕

Cersei: ..

Jaime: ☕

Bronn: who the fuck-

Bronn: more like what the fuck did I turn my phone on too?

Robb: a whole bunch of drama, and your boyfriend and my sisters beating children up.

Bronn: I-

Bronn: lemme just-

**Bronn has left the chat**

Robb: goddamn- 😭😂

Arya: what?

Robb: Bronn left the chat all together, I'm dying 😂😂


End file.
